


黑澤優一的憂鬱

by Chocolaterain



Series: Cherry magic in Hogwarts [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaterain/pseuds/Chocolaterain
Summary: 安達和優一作為霍格華茲新生的小故事【一隻手突然輕拍在安達的肩頭上，少年條件反射的跳到兩米以外，與籠內驚慌失措、在空中胡亂揮舞爪子的倉鼠－小名「飯糰」－如出一轍】
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 安达清/黑泽优一
Series: Cherry magic in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 初來報到

倫敦都市是一貫的潮濕冰冷，厚實的大衣也阻止不了四方八面的寒氣，冷空氣從各個縫隙鑽進衣服底下，針刺般刺激著柔嫩的皮膚。一個梳着順毛、背着雙肩包的東方少年打了個寒顫，手推體積龐大的手推車，在人群中左穿右插，急急忙忙的奔走在倫敦車站。車上的倉鼠籠東歪西倒，裏面的小東西卻在輪子裏跑得不亦樂乎，歡快的感受著速度和激情。

「不好意思!對不起，麻煩讓一下路......」簡單的請求卻說得毫無底氣，少年把紅透的小臉藏在厚實圍巾下，聲音細軟的難以聽見，只好靠著手勢和顯眼的手推車胡亂撞出一條前進的路。

【這個死小孩是在搞甚麼......】  
【推着那麼大一輛車走來走去，路都給他堵了一半了......】  
【沒有禮貌的亞洲男孩......】

旁邊路人冰冷的眼光如芒刺背，無聲的責罵隨著碰撞不斷傳入安達的耳朵，他只好努力把自己縮得更小一只，避開接觸他人的機會。

兩天前，在他的17歲生日，安達遺傳巫師母親的讀心能力終於覺醒，家人們都為他感到興奮，母親更是高興得捧着他的臉連親幾口，一口氣做了三個甜玉子燒為他慶祝。

「安達是獨當一面的小巫師了！」母親緊緊抱著小安達，由衷地為他感到驕傲。

儘管母親再三強調安達是「特別又有能力的好孩子」，本人並未感覺到任何耳目一新的改變，只覺得讀心是一項煩人的附贈品。從小到大，安達都不太合群，唯一的好友是一樣不擅長說話的拓殖，其他人都不怎麼待見這兩個呆呆的宅宅。觸碰到別人就會知道他們內心對我的評價，這不是令人更沮喪嗎，根本就不是甚麼好東西啊。

＜安達，你到車站了嗎?第 5 節車廂等＞  
＜你在哪？＞  
＜還有 15 分鐘就要開車了，需要我來接你嗎?＞  
......

口袋裏的手機嗡嗡作響，震得安達心煩意亂。好不容易到達 9 號月臺，另一個難題卻把他嚇到了。

「誒!?什麼是 9 又 4 分之 3 月臺?」

安達死盯着入學信上扭扭曲曲的花體字，半天看不出個所以來。難道開學第一天就要遲到嗎......

  
一隻手突然輕拍在安達的肩頭上，少年條件反射的跳到兩米以外，與籠內驚慌失措、在空中胡亂揮舞爪子的倉鼠－小名「飯糰」－如出一轍。

「你還好嗎?是我太鹵莽了，嚇到你不好意思」磁性低沉的聲音滿含歉意，安達抬頭一看－

也太帥了吧......

腦海裏的彈幕左右橫跳，加大加粗的 5 個字在彩色的背景上反覆排列，迅速淹沒了安達的腦海。溫暖的陽光照在面前眉頭輕皺的青年上，陰影下的臉開始逐漸清晰，為什麼會越看越熟悉呢......

「黑澤!?」

名為黑澤的少年喜出望外，，眼周的笑紋一湧而上，耀眼的笑容幾乎要刺傷安達的眼睛「之前一直和安達你說不上幾句話，想不到你居然還記得我的名字，太可...太讓我高興了。」

安達禮貌的笑了笑「當然啦，黑澤同學這麼優秀，怎麼會忘記呢?」

這番話絕不是客套，黑澤優一可是從小學到高中的狀元，是男女老少都喜愛的傳奇人物。不但學業成績好，還是棒球－還是足球呢－的正選球手，活脫脫的三次元漫畫人物。

真是優秀得讓人無語。站在他面前的我似乎更渺小了......

「你太誇獎我了」黑澤聽不見安達的內心獨白，笑意更濃，身上的光暈越發顯眼「話說安達你在這裏做什麼?我可以幫忙嗎?」

安達抓了一把翹起來的呆毛，順道安撫一下籠裡受驚的小東西「沒什麼，只是不知道去學院的月臺在哪兒......」說罷不好意思地低下頭，再一次把通紅的臉頰藏在厚重的圍巾後面。

「我們順路噢!」

「欸真的嗎?黑澤你怎麼會知道呢?」

猛然抬起頭，安達的一雙小鹿眼求知慾滿滿，黑澤心中一驚，面上卻淡定的忽悠起來：「安達在開學日帶著大型行李，很有可能是準備動身到寄宿學校；9號和10號月臺的列車在5分鐘就到了，你卻遲遲沒有上車，像是在找路般走來走去－我想你應該是霍格華茲的新生吧。」

「全中!黑澤真的太厲害了!是有讀心術嗎?」安達毫不懷疑的相信了，軟萌的笑容把黑澤的良心刺得隱隱作痛。至少糊弄過去了......擔任辯論隊6年主將的經驗總算派上用場。

「我在開學前有到校園實地考察，讓我帶路吧!」黑澤紳士的拿過手推車，笑著示意小個子的男孩跟上。

「真的可以嗎?太感謝你了！」

  
二人總算在最後一刻趕到列車上，安達大喘著粗氣，輕靠在黑澤手臂上調整呼吸。

「總算...趕上...哈...黑澤...你...還好嗎...」

黑澤爽朗的笑了，絲毫不見倦意，渾身上下一絲不苟。他悄悄地扶上了平劉海少年的肩頭揉了揉，臉上笑容依舊耀眼。

「完全沒問題的!安達還好嗎?」

安達看了看身上塵土飛揚的大衣，在柔軟地毯上踩上一串潮濕泥腳印的靴子，以及旁邊一臉詫異的同學，一切盡在不言中。

也太荒謬了吧!安達無辜的看了看黑澤，終於忍不住大笑起來，身體一抖一抖，細白的貝齒在紅唇下探頭，眼睛瞇成兩條細線，放鬆的神情使黑澤也忍不住笑了起來，輕推著安達向前走。

「我們走吧，先坐下來休息一下。」

安達轉過頭，輕笑著向5號車廂走去。

【真的太犯規了!怎麼可以這麼可愛】

誒?是黑澤的心聲嗎？

安達骨碌骨碌的轉著眼睛，觀察著身邊的人。能被人氣男放在心上的人......到底是誰呢......

【頭髮又翹起來了～】

【笑起來真的極致可愛！剛才在柱子旁轉來轉去也是萌的不行，像隻小蜜蜂一樣呢♡】

亂髮少年摸了摸自己僵硬的笑容，思緒有點混亂。小蜜蜂？什麼小蜜蜂？

【果然，如果遲 17 分鐘出門的話，就有85％的機會遇見安達......好的!下一次就在同一時間出門－】

乖巧的安達毫不遲疑的向左彈跳，給來往的同學們表演了一個經典的平地摔。

誒！！！？？？


	2. 你們是朋友嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 必要的時候，就要凸顯一下自己的存在感。

「安達！你還好嗎？」

黑澤趕緊上前扶起冒失的小傢伙，手臂緊緊圍著安達的後腰，一張帥臉懟到他跟前，pikapika地閃耀著光芒。

安達被帥臉閃到，瞇起眼睛斷斷續續的道謝，站穩腳步。

轉過頭去，安達的臉瞬間扭曲起來，捧着自家飯糰求安慰。

O·M·G

吃瓜吃到自己頭上怎麼辦?在線等，挺急的。

這是幻覺而已!絕對不是真的啊哈哈哈哈哈

安達覺得有點頭暈。  


頭昏腦漲的安達總算走到5號車廂（一旁憂心忡忡的黑澤好幾次護著他，不然安達的臉早就貼在車廂冰冷的玻璃門上了），一把推開車門。等待老友多時的拓殖趕忙站起身，一米八幾的大高個禁不住的碎碎念。

「安達！你總算到了。剛才給你寫訊息全都是已讀不回，我差點以為你出了意外！到底發生什麼事了？你的大衣都是塵土......」

拓殖伸手就要給他拍走灰塵，卻看見一隻手緊緊的纏在朋友的腰上。猛然一看，在後面跟著安達的大型掛件，不正是大名鼎鼎的黑澤優一嗎？

「黑澤同學！有一段時間沒見面了」他微微點頭「你怎麼會和安達一起來呢?我好像沒見過你們有互動誒，你們是朋友嗎......」

黑澤微微一笑「剛好在月臺碰見了，就和安達一起來了」

關·你·屁·事

黑澤咬了咬後槽牙，內心留著淚把「和安達不熟」的標籤咬碎吞掉。

「原來是這樣。接安達上車的責任本該在我身上，麻煩到你真的不好意思了。」

被安達媽媽拜託照顧好友的拓殖抱著禮多人不怪的態度，甚有風度的致歉，卻不料完美踏上黑澤的雷區，把他炸了個五雷轟頂。

什麼叫做「你的責任」啊!

黑澤心裡苦，黑澤說不出來。

  
「剛才差點遲到了，來不及回你的訊息」安達抓抓頭「幸好黑澤及時出現呢。」

「安達已經17歲了，還是一個小孩子呢！」

「拓殖明明比我小，不要總把我當小孩啦!」

一個暑假沒見面，難得看見友人，安達立馬把剛才的混亂拋諸腦後，笑著打趣比自己還小兩天的好友。

打鬧之時，一個人影插到兩人中間，完美遮住了一整個安達。被人遺忘在角落的黑澤強撐着笑容， 「剛才走得好累呢......大家坐下來休息一下吧。」

必要的時候，就要凸顯一下自己的存在感。


	3. 修羅場展開

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【安達頭上別著一雙白色的貓咪耳朵，幼細的脖子上掛着一個閃閃發亮的鈴鐺，後腰處還別了一條長尾巴，毛茸茸的動來動去，眼眶微紅，似乎是受驚的樣子。】

列車上的暖氣開得很足，一層厚厚的水蒸氣蒙在玻璃窗戶上，水珠沿著牆身緩緩掉落，一隻寵物癩蛤蟆趕緊舔去，又一彈一彈的跳走了。

室內一片暖意，5號車廂卻突兀的異常冰冷。安達夾在兩座大山中間，沉默的往自己口裏塞巧克力蛙，眼皮「突突」的跳著。

「安達」

拓殖臉上風平浪靜，拿過一盒怪味豆，死命的把糖果倒在安達手上，絲毫不理安達無措的眼神。

「來吃糖吧!全都歸你了，多吃一點噢!」

拓殖，你是我朋友，不是我媽!安達一臉糾結的看著手上的糖豆，沉思著怎樣處理難吃的口味糖。

一隻壯實的手臂從旁邊伸出，一把蓋上糖果蓋子。

「拓殖先生，安達可是只喜歡吃甜·的·糖·果·噢。讓我來幫他挑出來吧。」

黑澤笑意盈盈，絲毫不顧拓殖噴火的眼神，一手暗暗使力，把糖果盒推到一旁，另一手小心的挑出甜豆給身旁的小甜豆吃。

我不要吃豆了......安達·卑微弱小·左右為難·小甜豆·清已經快要有金豆豆從眼眶流出來了。

所以，事情是怎麼發展成這樣的呢？

讓我們倒帶回到一小時前。  


拓殖不太明白眼前的情境。

自己一大早冒著寒風到列車上佔位置，難得搶到一節空車廂，本來想和安達一起靜靜地看書打發兩個多小時的列車之旅，想不到卻加了一個不太認識的舊同學。

本來想跟安達分享自己正式成為魔法師，覺醒讀心功能的事，現在看來還是另找一個時機吧。畢竟本來和自己同坐一端的安達早就被黑澤手上的漫畫書吸走全部注意力，傻傻的坐到另一邊討論劇情了。

端正的坐姿、完美的餐桌禮儀、優雅的衣着風格......明明和自己同年，明明拿著一本幼稚的漫畫書，舉手投足卻硬是散發著一種成熟男人的氛圍，不愧是傳說中一年換12個女友也不會重複的精英－

真是讓人無語呢。

可是他們到底是什麼時候開始熟絡的?拓殖看著對面聊得不亦樂乎的兩人，默默思考以往在校園的點滴......話說回來，自己和安達雖然很少和這樣的風雲人物交流，但似乎經常在校園的各個交流遇見黑澤呢......

「安達，要來一塊蛋糕嗎?」

黑澤舉起一塊奶油蛋糕，微笑著遞給身邊口水直流的人。安達點點頭，一臉歡快的接過碟子，旁邊的黑澤笑得一臉寵溺，高興地觀察他一臉滿足的表情。

不知道為什麼，總讓我想起我給烏冬餵食的過程呢。

毯子裏的小貓懶洋洋地「喵」了一聲。

「安達，你嘴邊占了奶油噢」黑澤從口袋拿出一塊手工精美的手帕，示意他擦擦嘴角。

  
列車突然一下急停，輪子在鐵軌上大力摩擦，發出刺耳的聲音。

拓殖一個不小心，差點撞向面前的安達；關鍵時刻，黑澤伸手牢牢按住拓殖的肩膀，硬是把他按回自己的座位上。

「安達沒事吧?拓殖也還好嗎？」

「我很好，謝謝你，黑澤」黑澤快速向拓殖擠出一個微笑，視線又立刻回到安達身上，從頭到腳確保他沒有受傷。

【安達戴著貓耳】  
？  
拓殖敲了敲自己的腦袋。

【安達頭上別著一雙白色的貓咪耳朵，幼細的脖子上掛着一個閃閃發亮的鈴鐺，後腰處還別了一條長尾巴，毛茸茸的動來動去，眼眶微紅，似乎是受驚的樣子。】  
【「主人，請你幫幫我......」一身挺直西裝的黑澤閉上眼探頭接近，一點一點靠近安達佔著奶油的嘴角......】

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」

拓殖從位置上彈到窗戶旁邊，臉一下又一下的貼在寒氣刺骨的玻璃窗上，試圖把老友的貓咪打扮趕出腦海。

「拓殖，你怎麼了！受傷了嗎？」安達趕忙上前制止他的瘋狂舉動，力氣卻比不上高大的友人。

我的眼睛受傷了啊啊啊

拓殖看著滿臉驚訝、無辜的黑澤，內心不禁感嘆男人滴水不漏的表面工夫，真的是斯文敗類的最佳例子。

我是不會讓你染指我單純的好朋友的！看著被人賣走大概還會說謝謝的安達，拓殖下定決心要保護好自己的同齡好友。

「沒事的，安達」他麻利的牽起安達的小手，連滾帶爬的吧他拖到自己的座位上，用餐巾暴力抹走他嘴角的奶油「好好照顧自己！想要什麼小吃都可以，我請客！」 

「真的嗎？拓殖你突然變得好豪氣」安達把眼睛睜得圓圓的「那我買幾隻巧克力蛙好了」

「還是讓我來請客吧」說時遲，那時快，黑澤從懷裡掏出一個金幣，下單付錢拿貨一氣呵成，還順道一屁股坐在安達旁邊。「畢竟我突然出現，阻礙到你們，給你們買點東西也很合理的。」黑澤的笑容依然完美，像個面具般黏在臉上。

「黑澤同學實在是太客氣了，那我替安達謝謝你喔」校刊編輯拓殖也不遑多讓，拿出寫專欄的尖銳態度，適時拉開黑安二人的距離。

「呵呵」黑澤扯了扯嘴角。

「哈哈」拓殖皮笑肉不笑。

夾在中間的安達一臉懵，為甚麼好像越來越冷呢......

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次嘗試寫同人文，希望大家喜歡：）


End file.
